<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Night One Way, by Morning Another by Cruella, if_you_onlyknew, InfernumLilith, Wickedly_Hooked (TheDarkOne)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591589">By Night One Way, by Morning Another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruella/pseuds/Cruella'>Cruella</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_you_onlyknew/pseuds/if_you_onlyknew'>if_you_onlyknew</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumLilith/pseuds/InfernumLilith'>InfernumLilith</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne/pseuds/Wickedly_Hooked'>Wickedly_Hooked (TheDarkOne)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time - The Pirate and the Witch [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/M, Roleplaying Character, Roleplaying style, Rumbelle - Freeform, WickedNook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruella/pseuds/Cruella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_you_onlyknew/pseuds/if_you_onlyknew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumLilith/pseuds/InfernumLilith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne/pseuds/Wickedly_Hooked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Party at <i>Roni's</i> inclusive a real curse that 'uncurses' some and double curses others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/cursed Belle | Rumplestiltskin/Detective Weaver, Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time - The Pirate and the Witch [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527434</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By Night One Way, by Morning Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Zelena</span><br/>
<i>Roni's</i> was just a few steps away and the Pirate and his Witch had decided to check out what Regina had planned. Since there were numerous Halloween parties ongoing they had also planned on  visiting others.<br/>
Wearing her ‘normal’ clothes and not being able to share this little secret with Aidan was a mixture of excitement and regret. But it was good to be back.<br/>
Zelena let her eyes wander over Aidan - again this evening, as she couldn’t stop looking at him. This night would be special. She had her pirate back and was herself. Not any cursed character. </p><p>When the entered <i>Roni’s</i> the noise of the live band and people talking was like a wall that hit her.<br/>
“Wow, this is really… loud!” She shouted at Aidan when they entered. Regina had done a marvellos job by decorating the bar. Everyone was in costume, and Zelena pulled Aidan to the dancing floor.<br/>
“Would you like to dance with a Wicked Witch?”<br/>
Her eyes were sparkling and she also regretted that there had never been a time when they had danced in the Enchanted Forest.</p><p>When Zelena was in position, one hand on his hook, the other on his shoulder she had a strange feeling. They had never danced before, Zelena knew that, and yet… being in his arms on a dancing floor felt familiar.<br/>
While dancing with him she stayed focused on his eyes. Zelena had never learned to dance, but she assumed Kelly had, because her feet knew what to do.<br/>
It was a sweet start into the Halloween evening and night, and when the music stopped the band made a break. </p><p>Zelena pointed to an empty couch, and pulled Aidan with her.<br/>
“Did you see any familiar faces already,” she asked. “Oh, are you supposed to meet your grey partner and his woman or is it just you and me and a possibility to run into someone else?”<br/>
Zelena would be going with everything, as long as Aidan was with her. She hoped there was no trouble coming up because that meant he would be on duty.</p><p><span class="u">Killian</span><br/>
From Kelly's room at Roni's apartment, the couple didn't have far to walk. There were some families enjoying the festivities outside, but Aidan remained alert as he looked for the threat Branson had mentioned as his last known words before his sudden death.</p><p>While Aidan held Kelly's hand, unfortunately, he was too distracted to enjoy what they were actually doing together. Upon realizing this, he glanced back to Kelly to see her looking at him and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, love. I just don't want anything bad to happen this evening." He hadn't told her that her attacker from a month prior was dead. It might dampen her evening and he honestly had no idea how to even explain it. A piece of straw killed him? No one would believe that. Hell, even he didn't believe it despite seeing the evidence. Weaver hadn't called yet so Detective Rogers was currently a pirate-fraud. He could barely get into character for Halloween.</p><p>Despite the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, they entered Roni's and the sound wave struck him full force. Kelly was right, it was damned loud in there. He nodded when she asked him to dance and answered, "As long as you don't mind dancing with a deadly pirate!" and when she put her hand on his shoulder and her other in his hand, he grinned. "I'll Put a Spell on You" was blasting and Aidan felt his own defenses lowering slightly as he laughed at the enthusiasm of everyone around them. Fortunately, they both seemed to know what they were doing and he was spinning her and keeping her close as they danced, all the while, he minded where the sharp end of the hook was. The prosthetic hand was far more conducive for dancing, but this was the last night he'd likely wear the thing anyway.</p><p>He was sweating a bit in the leather pants and coat and decided to at least slip out of the coat and hung it up on a peg on the wall near the couch Kelly indicated. His skin could breathe in the black shirt and red vest at least. He wondered how Kelly was doing with all the green makeup, but she looked stunning as her light eyes contrasted with the makeup.</p><p>She asked about Weaver and the dread sunk back into him again. Since the band had gone on break, Aidan could speak to her better now. "He's going to text me, he said." He shrugged as he glanced about but the crowd was thick. "Forget about everyone else for now, love. Come tell me more about what you know of pirates and witches, aye?" He tugged on her hand to get her to join him on the couch and maybe he'd manage to get more of her makeup on his face in the process.</p><p><span class="u">Zelena</span><br/>
He had expressed the same worries about hoping that nothing would happen this evening, but after the dance Zelena didn’t even think about it anymore.<br/>
He had taken off his jacket and he looked just stunning in his black shirt and the red vest.<br/>
She enjoyed being in his arms very much, and he could handle his hook perfectly. Zelena didn’t even get a scratch while they danced.</p><p>Hearing that Rumple would text him was good enough for Zelena. So they had some time left for themselves. At least it looked like that at the moment, as she still didn’t see a familiar face.<br/>
Aside from that Aidan just told her to forget about everyone else for now, and Zelena gladly obeyed.<br/>
However, his question was strange, and she frowned.<br/>
“Tell you more about pirates and witches?” She made herself comfortable half on his lap already, and turned toward him.<br/>
“Well, witches have… magic, and pirates are swashbuckling, charming, clever and sassy… well, pirates.” She laughed as she couldn’t think of another word for ‘pirate’.<br/>
“They are exactly like you.” Her face came closer and her eyes hopped forth and back between his eyes and his lips.<br/>
“Handsome, forbidden sexy, and… just to die for.”<br/>
She closed her eyes now, and kissed him. Not only once but they kissed for a bit and when they eventually parted Zelena saw some green makeup around his mouth.<br/>
She giggled.<br/>
“I’m sorry, you should go to the washroom and try to wipe the green away. But be careful with the eyeliner, that has to stay.”</p><p><span class="u">Killian</span><br/>
Aidan slipped his hand on Kelly's thigh as she turned to half sit on his lap and explain her idea of witches and pirates. "I'd say witches are also cunning and alluring. I can't take my eyes off of you, love. Have you put a spell on me?" There was something about her though that called to something in him. Ever since they had met again for the blind date, he couldn't get Kelly off his mind. Not that he'd want to, but somehow, work had become slightly less important. And seeing her dressed in green skin, she seemed to be just his type.</p><p>Raising his hand, Aidan cupped Kelly's cheek and traced his thumb along her jaw as they kissed. "Definitely some kind of spell." He was mesmerized and feeling slightly drunk on her presence and he hadn't even had a drink yet.</p><p>She told him that he'd gotten green on his face and while he didn't exactly mind, it likely ruined the entire sexy vibe she had explained to him. Rolling his eyes, he was still grinning. "Alright, but don't run off with some other swashbuckler," he warned as he gave her another peck and stood. There were other pirates, but none as genuine as the costume Kelly had provided him. Leaving his coat on the peg, Aidan headed for the Men's room. That was when he noticed Weaver and Teegan were also at Roni's.</p><p><span class="u">Zelena</span><br/>
“Maybe I have put a spell on you,” Zelena confirmed when Aidan stood about to get the green out of his face.<br/>
“I only favor Captains, Captain, so… no worries. Aside from that those other ‘pirates’ are not half as swashbuckling as you are.”<br/>
She sniggered, and while she waited for Aidan to return she ordered some rum for them.<br/>
It would make a good starter.</p><p>Zelena was in a very good mood. This was finally a party where she had everything she wanted - her pirate, music, her pirate, fun, drinks, and her pirate.<br/>
She hoped they could dance again later, and was still wondering why she still had the feeling they already had danced together.<br/>
She couldn’t find an explanation and after some minutes let it go. </p><p>He had left his coat on the peg, and since it was an authentic and very unique coat Zelena kept an eye on it. Maybe it was better if she would find a place for it behind the counter.<br/>
She would ask him about that, and smiled when the rum was brought.<br/>
All she had to do now was waiting - impatiently. She didn’t want to miss any second of Aidan.</p><p><span class="u">Killian</span><br/>
While Aidan was at the sink scrubbing the green out of his scruff, a discomfort in his boot drew his attention downward.</p><p>The dagger he had found in Evidence shortly after dealing with the murder weapon found on Branson—straw. A year prior, Aidan had found a hook in a file with his name on it and now he was wearing it. But the dagger bearing the name ‘Rumplestiltskin’ had a similar note of familiarity that the detective couldn’t put a finger on. He had a feeling that he should take it and perhaps Weaver could explain why his picture was associated with that, but as of now, he hadn’t seen his partner since earlier at the station. Now that he knew where Weaver was, he’d have to take a moment and inquire about that lead he might have but only in private. The dagger might also be something to inquire about in private. For now, it would stay out of sight in his boot.</p><p>He reached down and shifted it so that it wasn’t pressing against his ankle. Unlike the sword, this dagger had no scabbard but Aidan had taken care to wrap a thin towel around it first.</p><p>Before leaving the men’s room, he checked his reflection to see that he’d gotten the green makeup off and returned to the noisy bar to seek out Kelly. She has two glasses of rum and he smiled as he approached.</p><p><span class="u">Zelena</span><br/>
Aidan came back soon, and Zelena handed him a glass of rum.<br/>
“Thought you might like to have one, love,” she said, and waited for him to sit before she would raise her own glass.<br/>
“To us and Halloween,” she said.</p><p>When they had emptied their glasses Zelena refilled them.<br/>
Her finger traced over his upper leg to his knee, and she said “I have the feeling you have to clean the green off your face some more often tonight.”<br/>
She leaned over to him to kiss him again. She intended to enjoy the time alone with him for as long as possible.</p><p><span class="u">Killian</span><br/>
As Aidan neared Kelly, the shadow curse was struck. It affected the pirate quickly as another patron at Roni's walked between him and the light casting a shadow across him.</p><p>A wave of warmth that felt like a summer sea breeze coursed over his skin and he blinked suddenly unsure of where he was. There were strange creatures and people dressed oddly--and some rather scantily clad, he noticed with a quick wandering eye--but he had no explanation for any of it.</p><p>But as he'd been in midstep, the grin had remained on his face as he looked down to see Zelena speaking to him and offering a glass of amber liquid to him. He reached for it and sat beside her, staring at her green skin. When the bloody hell had she gone green again? The last he'd seen her, she had been completely over her jealousy long before they had embarked on their journey to Wonderland, before he'd ever met her, in fact. But he'd known who she had been in Oz.</p><p>Halloween? He didn't know what that was but Zelena drank her glass after the toast and Killian knew without a doubt he must be in need of the drink as well and finished his in one gulp. Even still, when he looked back at Zelena, she was green. Her hand traced up his knee and he frowned only slightly over her suggesting he wash green off of himself. Had he been cursed green as well? "Aye?" He looked down at his hand holding the glass, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Even his three rings were in place. His hook was in place. Nothing was off with him as far as he could see. She kissed him again, cutting off his next question. A True Love's Kiss would break the jealousy again, would it not? So he set his refilled glass down on the small table behind the sofa without breaking the kiss and poured all the love in his heart that he had for this woman into his body language as he drew her closer to him, his hand cupping the back of her head.</p><p>After pulling back, he saw it hadn't worked. She was still green, and the booming noise in this place was beating against his head. Something was amiss as he had no explanation for anything. "Zelena, love, what the devil happened?" he asked carefully, almost fearing the worst. His hand moved from her hair to run his fingers along her cheek. Drawing back his hand, he saw the green staining his fingers.</p><p><span class="u">Zelena</span><br/>
When Aidan kissed her back it was… different. Every time they had kissed she felt his desire, passion and fondness for her, but this time it was even more.<br/>
The way he kissed her now was so much more, also the way he held her. She could feel all his <i>love</i> in this kiss, from the bottom of his heart.<br/>
This must be the way a true love’s kiss must feel, Zelena thought, and she put all her love in this kiss too.<br/>
When they parted she could see that he seemed to be puzzled. And then he said something that gave her almost a heart attack. He called her by her name. Her <i>real</i> name.<br/>
He also asked what had happened, and within a second Zelena realized that her pirate was back. Somehow the curse was broken!<br/>
She put her hand against his cheek, and asked “how is that possible?”</p><p>And then the shadow curse struck her in the moment Killian drew his hand back. He had cast a shadow on her with his hand, and once the shadow had ‘passed’ her the Wicked Witch was back.<br/>
She stared at the pirate who was sitting beside her, not knowing how she got here, but she didn’t intend to get killed by him.<br/>
She backed away, her hand came up, and she magically held him in a force grip.<br/>
“How the hell did you manage to bring me here? I was in OZ a moment ago. Where am I?”<br/>
She would just loosen the grip enough so he would be able to stammer an answer.</p><p><span class="u">Killian</span><br/>
Killian’s eyes moved up from the green on his fingers just as it vanished away. Magic, he realized. Something happened in Zelena as well because she backed away from him. Her hand was thrown up and suddenly Killian couldn’t breathe. There was nothing to grip on his throat either as his fingers raked over his skin. </p><p>Despite his confusion and lack of oxygen, he kept his eyes on Zelena’s. A trace amount of slack allowed him to breathe though he still felt her grip. “Not me,” he wheezed as he reached out and grabbed her wrist, squeezing tightly as he drew her closer to him so she could see in his eyes that he wasn’t lying. She loved him—he knew it, especially after that kiss—so her sudden attack on him made even less sense than their appearance in this strange place. “Magic.” He’d seen it vanish from his fingers. It was the only explanation he could guess.</p><p><span class="u">Zelena</span><br/>
She looked at his hand on her wrist and was tempted to remove it like the other, but he probably wanted to draw her attention to his face. Zelena narrowed her eyes when she looked into his eyes, and a moment later she let go of him. </p><p>"If it wasn't you who was it," she demanded to know. Just in this moment another female party guest who was dressed up as an ugly old witch and her boyfriend in a monkey  costume walked by.<br/>
The 'witch' accidentally hit Zelena's hat and it dropped to the floor. Zelena jumped, and glared at the girl. This time Zelena cast a shadow at both of them and both transformed into their Halloween characters.<br/>
"An ugly old hag like you shouldn't be here," Zelena hissed. </p><p>The 'witch' broke into a high and witchlike laughter, and a few moments later she tried to curse Zelena.<br/>
The Wicked Witch only rolled her eyes when the old witch bubbled some old school spells that wouldn't work anyway, and looked at her 'monkey'.<br/>
"Take care of her," Zelena ordered him, and transformed him into one of her flying creatures. The flying monkey screeched, and with the old witch in its claws he flew off.</p><p>Zelena picked up her hat and looked at Killian.<br/>
"Now, where were we? Right, you wanted to explain to me how I got here. And who the hell are you?"</p><p><span class="u">Killian</span><br/>
It was crystal clear exactly what had overcome Zelena; her wicked side. Killian had never encountered Zelena as such but he knew from word of mouth and what little Zelena had told him of her past that she was not one to be trifled with. Carefully, Killian withdrew his hand and curled his fingers into a fist as he watched her encounter with the strangely dressed witch and monkey man. And then right before his eyes, he saw a physical transformation overtake them. It was far more dramatic than what had transpired with Zelena.</p><p>He winced as the hag attempted to fight back against Zelena and almost jumped up from the furniture when the man was transformed into a hideous ape with wings. His hand went to his side where his sword was, but he delayed acting when the ape carried the hag away. He'd never seen Zelena have magic before but now he saw just how powerful she was. The old Killian would have found that aligning himself with one with great power was more advantageous than making an enemy of them and the fact that he loved her made it even more so necessary. At the moment she didn't even like him, so he knew he had to play this carefully.</p><p>Now, he did stand up and noticed his coat behind Zelena hanging on a wall. He didn't recall putting it there, but not much else was making any sense. Giving a tense glance toward Zelena as she questioned him again, he stepped forward and grabbed his coat, much preferring to wear it as he didn't intend to take this sitting down. A cold chill had crept up his spine and he needed all of his defenses up for whatever was going on.</p><p>"Killian Jones, love," he said as he pulled the coat on, his eyes remaining on Zelena's with a cautiously guarded glare lest she notice the worry in his eyes. "And you're the bloody Wicked Witch of the West. I'm your best chance of navigating this night of hellish surprises, so if you don't mind, don't choke me again and we'll get along splendidly."</p><p><span class="u">Zelena</span><br/>
The witch scrutinized him when he grabbed his coat and introduced himself. She sneered when he made it clear that he knew who she was, but narrowed her eyes when he suggested he would be her best chance to get through this night.<br/>
“I’m not a teamplayer, pirate. If you know who I am, you should know that. But since you seem not to know what is going on here either I am willing to give it a try. Just don’t get in my way. As you can see - this room is full of potential foes.”</p><p>Zelena didn’t need Killian, at least she thought so, but she needed time to find out what happened and where she was, and having someone she could use as distraction if necessary - for all means, she would endure him.<br/>
At least he had manners, and that was something Zelena respected. </p><p>“I hope you can navigate your ship properly, Captain Hook,” she said, and smirked because she also knew who he was after he had said his name. The name ‘Killian Jones’ had even reached OZ. And of course there was his hook. It wasn’t too bad if he knew that she knew things too.<br/>
She continued by saying, “Wherever we are seems worse than a bumpy sea.”</p><p><span class="u">Killian</span><br/>
She wasn't a team player, aye? He knew better than that. Killian tilted his head as he watched Zelena watch him. It was almost like their first meeting again when he'd come across her when Robyn was in trouble with that blasted witch, Gothel. Killian was tempted to remind her of that meeting and speak of love and all of that but she would see it as nonsense, and honestly, so would he. Despite the feeling of wanting to gather Zelena to him, he knew, with her magic in tact, she'd likely kill him on the spot. A slight grin traced his lips. He'd never seen Zelena with magic, but if he played this situation right, he might get a small amount of enjoyment in seeing Zelena in a way he'd never seen her before. He'd heard that she was once one of the most powerful magic-wielders anywhere. She was likely his best chance as well.</p><p>She mentioned the room full of foes, and Killian turned his eyes away from hers briefly to see several horrific and eye-pleasing sights. What the devil was going on? But he kept the puzzled expression under control and returned his attention to her.</p><p>She called him by his moniker and his grin spread to mischievous delight. "You've heard of me as well. Brilliant. That saves us time in getting further acquainted. You're powerful, I'm very good with a blade. Or two." He raised his hook in explanation.</p><p>No sooner had he said that, a flat-topped beast with dead eyes and bolts protruding from its neck came at them, groaning and reaching. It was coming at Killian's left side and he had no time to draw his sword so he threw his shoulder into it and shoved it hard into a set of potted plants. Then he drew his sword, ready for whatever else would come. "Let's get the hell out of here, aye?" he said to Zelena.</p><p><span class="u">Zelena</span><br/>
Hook had a good argument by saying he had two blades while she was powerful. He demonstrated his skill with his sword and hook when something (Zelena could not even describe that thing) reached for him. Well, to be more precise - he didn’t show her exactly his skill with his weapons but his elegant fighting skill.<br/>
Zelena raised her eyebrows. This pirate had style.<br/>
And he suggested getting out of here.<br/>
“After you, Captain,” Zelena said, and cast a fireball toward another creepy figure that was preparing to jump at her. </p><p>She didn’t make sure that she hit this figure, she simply knew she did. There was a broom standing in a corner, a very strange broom that wasn’t made with brushwood but some orange fringes Zelena had never seen before. But, it was a broom - or looked like one, and she wasn’t exactly picky.<br/>
While following the pirate she grabbed it, and headed to the door, intending to leave this place of hell.</p><p><span class="u">Regina</span><br/>
Regina tried to stay away from the private conversation Rumple held with Teegan. So when she returned from her short break she went back to pouring her drinks and doing her job until she was starting to feel uneasy.</p><p>Evangeline Zambrano looked around in so much confusion. She glanced at the couple in front of her raising an eyebrow. She recognised the man of the couple. He was working at the hospital as well. Her mind went back to the hospital, wondering why she was hanging around a bar, and behind the counter nonetheless, instead of working and taking care of her patients or at least relaxing at home.</p><p>Eva was not used to going out for drinks at night. She was a workaholic, plain and simple. She had very superficial relationships and definitely not a boyfriend or a girlfriend. She didn't trust people which simply prevented her from dating. She didn't really need it or at least that's what she told herself.</p><p>"Father!" she finally turned to the man. "Fancy meeting you here."she pointed out uncomfortably as she walked out of the bar-counter. She tried to figure out if she came here with someone or not. She took a seat next to the couple asking for a whiskey neat. The brunette tried to remember what she was doing before pouring drinks behind a bar. Maybe she had too much to drink and she suddenly sobered up or something.</p><p><span class="u">Weaver</span><br/>
It had been the first time he’d run into Dr Zambrano outside of the hospital that he could recall. Or the church, but even he had to admit not many people were regulars there these days. He’d stopped taking note long ago of who was or wasn’t there on Sunday mornings. He was glad for the fact that she thought it was odd to see him at such an establishment, given then he frequented them far too often. He didn’t even remember how he’d gotten there tonight. Nor could he fathom that he’d been apparently seated next to Brie all this while and he only now noticed her.</p><p>MacAvoy was so enamored with the sight of her before him and how naturally she rested her hand on his arm that he stammered at all of her questions, eventually shrugging. “I-I don’t know, I’ve been here all night. I think?” He watched Dr. Zambrano come around to their side of the bar and order a drink from someone new who had just shown up to serve the drinks.</p><p>Rumple? Had she called him Rumple? Was that a name, or....condition?</p><p>Her last question was particularly difficult to answer, since he thought it would be obvious why he was dressed as a priest. He was a priest. At least technically, even if he had broken every vow he’d ever taken, most of them with the woman who sat before him. It was no secret he didn’t care for the nuns at the convent but it was strange for her to refer to them as fairies.</p><p>There was something different about her, a sense of confidence that Brie lacked at times, and if it weren’t for the fact that she seemed to recognize him as well, he’d have thought it was a case of mistaken identity. Just to be certain, even though he felt silly doing so, he reminded her…”I’m Jo- Father MacAvoy” he corrected now that the doctor had joined them. Then leaning in closer he added just for her ears “Joseph”.</p><p>He leaned over to include the doctor. “Do you, eh, do you know Dr. Zambrano? She’s excellent, the one I’d want on my team if ever I had a serious medical problem.” He didn't complete the introductions, but watched her for a definitive confirmation that he was who she thought he was and vice versa. She could introduce herself to the other woman.</p><p><span class="u">Killian</span><br/>
With Zelena at his side--despite the fact that she didn't really know him beside having heard of him before--Killian's confusion over finding themselves in another land with no explanation was less of a worry. Together, they would figure this out. He'd found himself in other lands many times before but usually had some clue as to why. And never had he seen a memory curse that would affect someone in Time. That was all he could assume had happened to have changed Zelena so drastically to the witch she had been long before they'd met.</p><p>Wading through the thick crowd of beasts--and oddly enough, promiscuously dressed women--Killian kept his hand on the hilt of his sword in the scabbard in the event he would need it. In close arms as they were, however, the hook would prove more useful.</p><p>Yet, to the right, possibly an even more bizarre sight caught the pirate's attention. He blinked and shook his head before glancing over his shoulder to be sure Zelena was still there before approaching the pub's counter. "We may have an explanation forthcoming, love," he said loudly enough so that she could hear him over the noise. He gave a cautious look, carefully scrutinizing who he thought surely must be the Evil Queen but she was dressed even more oddly in brightly colored men's clothes (scrubs). The incredulous look turned toward the man at her side and he was certain his memory hadn't suddenly failed him in an oncoming apoplectic event, though his health had been rocky for years with the poisoned heart curse, he knew it shouldn't affect his vision. The bloody crocodile had turned... human? "What the devil is going on?" Killian demanded first to Rumplestiltskin, whom he'd recently called a friend due to his help with Alice despite their troubled past. He didn't bide his tongue however in the outburst. Carefully, again he turned his attention to Regina. "Your Majesty?" A raised eyebrow would show his severe confusion.</p><p>Spying a few small glasses of amber liquid on the counter before Rumplestiltskin and Regina, Killian snatched one up and drank it in one gulp. It wouldn't improve his understanding of the situation, but it could only help.</p><p>There was another woman on the other side of Rumplestiltskin. "Belle!" he said, glad to see someone familiar that hadn't changed. The whisky had certainly helped. Belle was always in the know. Perhaps she could clear up the situation.</p><p>So as not to be rude to Zelena, for he still loved her with all his heart, he motioned for her to approach. Bloody hell, she and Regina were sisters. Did they even recognize one another? He wondered. "The... uh... Queen, and er... an old acquaintance." He motioned between the two by way of introducing Zelena. "And Zelena, my... er, The Wicked Witch." He'd never been so at a loss for words.</p><p><span class="u">Zelena</span><br/>
Zelena was still following the pirate when he mentioned there might be an explanation forthcoming. Zelena nodded at him, and saw some familiar faces in the next moment.<br/>
"Regina," she hissed when she saw her half-sister. Not that she would know her, they had never met during her time in Rumple's Dark Castle, but of course she knew her.<br/>
And there was the Dark One himself. He just appeared... in a very strange way with his human skin and his strange clothes. And he somehow looked scared... or confused maybe.</p><p>As for Regina... she didn't look at all like Regina. Zelena was now close and heard Killian addressing her.<br/>
He seemed to be as surprised as she was, and then he greeted another woman Zelena hadn't seen before. </p><p>The witch stepped forward when Killian introduced her, she just couldn't decide whom to kill first - Regina or Rumple.<br/>
Her new broom in her left hand, a fireball hovering over her right palm she came over them like a vulture.<br/>
"Rumple, Regina... my favorite couple." Her sarcasm was thick and eyes wandered to Regina when she scrutinized her. "So we finally meet, sis. And you look ridiculous in those clothes.” She looked back at Rumple and corrected herself. “Actually, you both look ridiculous. But, I don’t mind. Now, who wants to be the first one to feel my anger?”</p><p><span class="u">Teegan</span><br/>
She's confused as she looks between Rumple and Regina. Both are in strange costumes standing in a strange - her gaze goes around the room again - bar. One that she's never seen before, which, she supposes means they're not in Storybrooke anymore. No clicking of heels will be getting them home tonight. Focusing back on the room, some of the confusion slips away as she realizes by the decorations they must be at some kind of Halloween party. That would explain all their costumes. Though, she thinks, looking down at her own outfit, it must have been one on short notice. The blue dress is like the one that Rumple had given her to clean their castle all those years before but it's not exact. That dress has always fit her to perfection, and since their marriage, it's one she's never worn out of their homes. This one was lose.</p><p>Glancing up again, Belle looks about the room. Takes in the others in costume, including her Rumple, dressed as a ... Priest. She has seen him as many things over the years but never a man of the cloth. Cloth weaver yes, but not this supposed pure man of God. Squeezing his arm, Belle leans closer, ignoring his own Father MacAvoy, "Rumple, stop this charade and tell me where we are."</p><p>Whatever answer he's about to give has to wait as Killian and Zelena arrive. And what's more, one of them at least is not pretending. "Thank goodness," she says, turning towards the pirate and witch, "someone not pretending. Where are we?"</p><p><span class="u">Regina</span><br/>
To say that Eva was confused, would be an understatement. What the hell is happening? Who are all these people? She looked at the two newcomers who apparently was talking to her. She heard all the names they had called her and she couldn't figure out why. Regina was an ordinary name, sure. And maybe they confused her with someone apparently. But calling her Queen and Majesty.</p><p>At first Eva looked around in case they were talking to someone else or they were playing a joke. When nothing seemed to stick out, she raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?" she asked politely. She looked at Joseph raising both eyebrows at him as if silently saying: Are they crazy or something?</p><p>Eva was familiar with Halloween so she wasn't surprised at the costumes, but she wasn't dressed as a Queen to even be referred as such. Eva turned to the redhead and scoffed at her tone. "Who the hell are you, lady? I am not your sister. I don't have siblings. And the ridiculous costume as you call it, is my work clothes." she glanced at the woman up and down. "You are one to talk." she chuckled and turned back to her drink taking a sip.</p><p>"Please direct your anger issues, somewhere else." she waved her hand dismissing her. "Why the hell is she calling you, Rumple? Is that a weird fetish thing?" she raised an eyebrow directed to the priest. "On second thought don't answer that. I don't need to know." she shook her head.</p><p>Eva turned towards the other man and looked him up and down. "Pirate, stop calling me that. I am a Doctor. Not a Queen. And my name is Evangeline. Not Regina." she informed them with another roll of her eyes. She knew she should have stayed home. What the hell was she doing there anyway?</p><p><span class="u">Weaver</span><br/>
MacAvoy must have had more to drink than he’d realized because none of this made much sense to him. Sure his clothing left something to be desired but he wasn’t exactly, what had she called him, rumpled? That wasn’t like Brie. And charade? He wasn’t playing at anything. He found himself looking from her to Dr. Zambrano at a loss for words, and turning a shade of red at the mention of a fetish. For sure he had something going on with Brie a while back, but this woman, despite the uncanny resemblance was apparently not her. Perhaps it was the make up and hairdo in addition to the longing he felt for her that was tricking his mind.</p><p>Indeed another man approached, stole Mac’s drink, and with familiarity called her Belle. Upon closer inspection he realized that her hair was actually a wig. Underneath the wig and make up, this woman probably would not have looked so much like the woman who had captured his heart. But her eyes…</p><p>There wasn’t time to take a closer look at her blue eyes, with all the confusion that seemed to be going around. But at the mention of a wicked witch and the ensuing ball of fire she suddenly held in her hand (without apparent injury) Father Joseph MacAvoy nearly fell off his stool backward trying to get away. The work of the devil indeed! And she was coming for him! Dr Zambrano was being threatened too, while being mistaken for a queen.</p><p>“I-I-I…” MacAvoy stammered before finally reverting to prayer as he attempted to look away from the instrument of his impending death. God had sent Satan to claim his prize. Joseph had failed and was about to be punished. What exactly Dr Zambrano had done to be taken in the same manner, was a mystery. She was not the failure that he was; she had saved many more people than he. She must have known it because as he watched in amazement, the good doctor simply turned her back on the witch without a second thought.</p><p><span class="u">Killian</span><br/>
Very carefully, and while wincing, Killian reached out and set his hook on Zelena's wrist to lower it as she held the fireball. "Please, love. There's alcohol. No need to blow us all up. Yet..." The way Regina had snapped at him and informed him that he had her name wrong made even less sense than Rumplestiltskin dressed as a stuttering priest and uttering an incantation that sounded mildly ominous. What was worse? A witch that was ready to burn them all alive, one that had no fear of the other, or the Dark One calling forth a deity? And Belle. She clearly had no idea either.</p><p>Shaking his head, Killian scratched behind his ear as he glanced around the place they had all found themselves in. "I believe we've all been cursed to this land," he said under his voice with a side-eye at Zelena. "A dark curse. Someone's heart must have been crushed." He turned his eyes to Regina-now-Evangeline with a suspicious glare. Now, he was wondering who was missing.</p><p>Something bumped into the sword protruding from the bottom of Killian's coat and he turned fast to see the werewolf with saliva dripping from its jaws. "Not this again!" He shot out a foot and shoved the creature back, but it was ready to pounce again.</p><p>Several other dark creatures of the night were slowly approaching the bar as the rest of noise in the building slowly began to quiet in anticipation. Killian drew his sword.</p><p><span class="u">Zelena</span><br/>
Neither Regina's ridiculous acting of acting like being <i>not</i> Regina nor Rumple's stammered "I-I-I" and his weird clothing that was obviously only there to try to distract her, nor the other woman's acting of pretending not to pretend could change Zelena's mind to kill her sister and Rumple.<br/>
However, Killian's hook and hint that here was a lot of alcohol made Zelena lower her hand and the fireball vanished.<br/>
"Fine, I'll kill them later I guess," Zelena commented. </p><p>Since she had to delay her revenge she stepped to the counter and stole a drink like Killian had done, although she didn't care much from whom.<br/>
Pouring it down with one large gulp Zelena threw the glass behind her, and paid attention to Killian's theory.<br/>
"A dark curse, eh? Well, that makes it easier for me to kill you," she gave Rumple and Regina a wicked look. "Maybe I should simply stab you. Luckily we have someone with a sword."<br/>
Zelena was only thinking about her revenge, and if Killian was right, and it was a curse, the Dark One might die just like that. She wouldn't even need his dagger.</p><p>Unfortunately, the sword would be used for something else when several dark creatures were beginning to surround them.<br/>
She saw Killian with his sword at the ready, and Zelena didn't hesitate. This time two fireballs appeared on both of her palms, ready to burn fur and skin.<br/>
"No worries, I'll make sure I won't hit the bar and the drinks," she assured the pirate. She aimed at one creature close to her, and with a howling it found its end in green fire.<br/>
There was silence for a moment, then the first creatures sprang at them.</p><p><span class="u">Teegan</span><br/>
"Rumpelstiltskin enough!," frustration is evident as she spins once more on her husband. This stumbling over words and calling her Brie was getting on her nerves. It was one thing to play some kind of charade on Halloween, to act as this Father MacAvoy or whomever he was, it was quite another to act in fear of Zelena. They'd gotten past that long ago and the woman was part of their extended family.</p><p>Before she can say anything else, Killian has drawn his sword, Zelena has fire in her hands, and her husband is muttering some prayer in Latin as creatures swarm into the area. "Oh for the love of...," grabbing the empty glass Killian has set on the bar, Belle throws it at one of the creatures before grabbing Rumple by the shoulders and shaking him. "Snap out of it Rumpelstiltskin."</p><p><span class="u">Regina</span><br/>
Eva thought, the people in front of her were playing a prank on her. Unfortunately for them she wasn't going to fall for that. She simply thought the fire in Zelena's hand was a prop. That's why she wasn't scared of her threats. There were not a lot of things that could actually scare the young doctor.</p><p>"Lady, will you stop? I am not in the mood for your threats or your entertainment." she scoffed. "Did you three escape from a loony bin or something?" she shook her head.</p><p>The poor priest seemed to be terrified of them. "Stop harassing us, or I will go to the police." she threatened back at them.</p><p>When the dark creatures swarmed the place, Eva gasped. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in shock. She hopped on the bar counter staring at them. She noticed Zelena throwing fireballs at them, just now realizing that the fire was definitely not a prop or a magic trick. The pirate pulled out a sword that was obviously not a prop either. "Will someone wake me up from this weird nightmare?" she called out throwing her glass at a creature coming close to the woman who was shaking the priest. She hit the creature right at the face. "Score!" she grinned, but the creature simply shook it off with an aggravated growl.</p><p>"Oh shit." she murmured. Her eyes landed on a baseball bat behind the bar. She fell on her knees and grabbed it standing upright in mere seconds. "What are these things?" she jumped in front of the priest and the petite woman swinging the bat at the creature with no skill whatsoever. "Father, will you stop praying? The prayers won't actually save you right now." she said urgently.</p><p><span class="u">Weaver</span><br/>
Thank the lord that he’d placed this pirate in the bar along with the witch, for the leather-clad man was commanding enough to protect them all from her wrath. With a mere touch of his shiny hook and suggestion, her impending fire ball was extinguished and Joseph granted a reprieve. The priest thought the other man a hero.</p><p>The beautiful woman, Belle, tried to shake him out of some type of stupor she believed he was having. All in all the entire encounter was looking like Armageddon. Never had Joseph believed he’d live to see actual demons and witches walk the Earth, yet here they were, encroaching from all angles. The pirate fended off a salivating werewolf. Evageline lept in between him and the others wielding a baseball bat, and for some reason the witch seemed to join on their side combating the slightly darker creatures.</p><p>The ladies seemed united in their lack of faith in the effectiveness of his prayer. He had to admit it wasn’t doing much good it seemed. Joseph decided to focus his prayer in a different way. He blessed the water and spirits remaining on the bar and began catapulting the now “holy water” at the devil’s creatures, expecting it to burn them. Lo and behold it seemed to have the desired effect! Directing the sloshing liquid as it escaped the bottles was difficult, but the creatures he was able to splash, reeled in anguish as the “holy water” made their fur and skin boil as if it had been acid.</p><p>This amazed Joseph. He had actually turned spirits into holy water! He could feel the work of the lord coarse through his veins almost like magic. It brought him pause for a moment until he realized that he had only slowed the creatures down. After emptying a bottle over one particularly grueling beast, he was relieved to watch it dissolve into a gooey puddle on the floor.</p><p><span class="u">Killian</span><br/>
With Zelena's aid, Killian felt his confidence soar as he was amazed to find her magic so powerful. He'd known that about her past, but had never witnessed it before since she had been without magic in the years he'd known her. Even if she was hellbent on killing her sister, but that was an issue Killian would deal with later after these beasts were abated. He could empathize with her need for vengeance against the crocodile despite his own reasons for befriending him in recent years, but again, that was a challenge for later. It seemed Belle's demands for him to 'snap out of it' had a positive effect. Rumplestiltskin's was soon throwing poisoned water bombs at the beasts. One melted into a pile of furry goo before Killian's eyes and he winced at the stench of burned hair that emitted from the smoke. "Good show, mate!" Killian congratulated his old friend with a hearty elbowing on the bicep since he was still wielding the sword.</p><p><span class="u">Zelena</span><br/>
The creatures were too many to fight them all, but Killian and Zelena got help. She had to focus on the creatures, but she did notice what happened behind her.<br/>
Her sister still acted like she wouldn’t know her, but at least she fought.<br/>
The woman in the yellow dress had yelled at Rumple, and although Zelena had hoped he would aid them with his magic he had obviously found another way to defeat the creatures. As long as it worked, she didn’t mind. </p><p>She did mind however, when she suddenly heard Killian praising the Dark One! She was already surprised that the woman was obviously acquainted with him, but when the pirate said something alike, she stared at him, frowning.<br/>
Two people already favor the Dark One? Did she miss something?<br/>
What she missed in fact in that moment was that her defence was down and one creature sprang at her. </p><p>Zelena hit the ground, and with an angry hissing she blasted the creature off of her.<br/>
“My costume!” She came back to her feet, and clenched her teeth.<br/>
“That’s my favorite! How dare you!” The creature paid for drooling on her top with its life.<br/>
Then she focused again on the attackers.<br/>
“There are too many of them, we have to come up with something!”<br/>
Hoping someone of the others would have an idea, Zelena could do nothing more than burn them.</p><p>Within the chaos in the bar and the creatures they already were fighting it got worse.<br/>
A dark skinned man with a skull mask and a cylinder entered, flanked by three of his henchmen.<br/>
“Take care of the pirate, I’ll take care of the witch,” he ordered his men and they nodded.<br/>
Both Killian and Zelena realized that they were attacked from behind now, but they didn’t realize that the new enemies were managing to separate them from the group.<br/>
So Killian and Zelena found themselves in a back room of the bar soon. Killian tried to fight off three men while Zelena and the dark skinned man were engaged in a magical duel.<br/>
Killian fought bravely, but even a well-skilled pirate couldn’t compare to three also well-skilled men in sword fighting.<br/>
He couldn’t prevent that one managed to hit him hard on his head and Killian went unconscious. </p><p>At the same time Zelena was magically blown against a wall, and the few seconds she needed to recover were used by the dark skinned man to cuff her wrist.<br/>
“No!”<br/>
She was furious, but got tied up by the henchmen, like the pirate. Both were carried out and thrown into the trunk of a car. Killian looked quite bad with his bad eye and there was blood everywhere, but at least he was beginning to come around again.<br/>
The trunk was closed, and the car drove off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be continued in <b>Dark</b></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>